


Convalescence

by pedanticsoothsayer



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanticsoothsayer/pseuds/pedanticsoothsayer
Summary: Bad things happen to good people, especially the good people Major Dreiriis Wilhen knows.Set after the Gauntlet mission and before Act III.





	1. Chapter 1

Dreiriis considered his options very carefully. He looked over the selection of “get well soon” cards again, determined to find one that didn’t seem insincere. Somehow the hospital gift shop had even fewer options than its cafeteria. He’d already looked through assorted stuffed animals, balloons, and exotic floral arrangements, hoping to find a meaningful gift while his grumbling stomach reminded him to move faster. None of it was any better than the tacky cards. The chocolate looked decent, with individually wrapped packages imported from a dozen different Core worlds, but he wasn’t sure if the doctors would say it was okay. He considered sneaking some up later, though he needed something to bring now.

 

“Probably could’ve gotten something better when I was up at the Senate building,” he said to himself, only half joking.

“You’re probably right,” the freckled zabrak nurse behind the register said in agreement. “Most of it’s kind of silly, but the patients really appreciate the thought.”

Dreiriis picked out a card with a pair of pastel gizka on the front, figuring he’d get an expert opinion. “How’s this one?”

“The one to the left is popular right now, if whoever you’re visiting has a dark sense of humor,” she offered.

He shook his head, not even bothering to take a look. If he was here for anyone else, he might have considered it. “I’d rather keep it light.”

“Cartoon animals are a good way to go, then. There’s a few stuffed animals over there that match, if you’re interested.”  
Pausing in thought, Dreiriis looked at the pile of plushies and picked out a blue, stuffed gizka. Then, he grabbed the most subdued bouquet he could find, hoping he wasn’t too over the top. He could feel himself tensing up just thinking about the trip upstairs.

 

The nurse watched him curiously as he brought everything over to check out, though she didn’t say anything.

“This is an interesting assignment,” Dreiriis said as she passed the presents over the scanner. “Can’t imagine you signed on to sell gifts in a military hospital.”

She woman made a face as she finished ringing up. “I’m working through my medical training now. We rotate through this shift. It’s necessary, and much better than cleaning bedpans.”

Without looking up from the monitor, she held out her hand and he handed her his card.

“It’s not the most exciting posting, but it keeps my mother from worrying,” she continued, poking at buttons on the register. “Enlisted right out of school. Figure I can do more for the Republic than as a resident and won’t be up to my ears in debt after I’m done.”  
“Sounds like a good opportunity, then.”

“Has it’s perks, I suppose,” she said, handing back his card. “Visiting family today?”  
“A squadmate,” he said as he fumbled with the bag she had handed him. “She was transferred this morning.”  
“Well, I hope she likes gizka.”

 

He spent the entire elevator ride drafting what to write in the card. When the doors opened to the recovery ward, he had barely written “Dear Elara” across the top. Taking his time walking down the hallway, he dodged nursing staff and counted the numbers on doors. He thought about just tossing the whole thing out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to embarrass himself with a heartfelt card, he just wanted to be able to do it right.

 

Not that he usually did anything right when it came to her.

 

Hunched over the card, he had stopped watching where he was going and ran into a cart. The nurse behind it shook his head while Dreiriis stammered out an apology before pointing him to the opposite side of the ward. By the time he’d arrived at her room, he’d managed to scribble a few generic lines of well-wishing and clumsily sign his name at the bottom.

 

Heart racing, he peered into the room. The last time he’d seen her, she was being rushed away on a gurney. He bit his lip and dug his nails into his palms, forcing the memory to fade.

Now, her eyes had their usual shine, despite the dark bags that lined them. Her hair hung down around her shoulders in limp strands and her skin still seemed sickly pale. Despite the contrary signs, she appeared very energetic while talking rapidly with a blond-haired man who shared her accent, presumably her brother. The whirring of the various monitors behind the bed made it hard to hear exactly what they were talking about. A very bored looking man sat in the corner on a datapad. His uniform marked him as personnel division while his frown marked him as very irritated to be playing babysitter.

 

Dreiriis knocked hesitantly on the side of the door-frame, still wondering if he should just turn around and come back when he wasn’t feeling so jumpy.

Elara looked up and he knew he’d missed his chance to run. Her smile spread across her entire face, only disappearing for a moment when she winced after trying to sit up.

“Elara, the nurse just said-”

“Sir, come in!” she said, batting her brother away.

Aleksei turned around and sized up the new guest with an inscrutable expression.

 

Dumping the presents on the bed, Dreiriis rushed to her side, abandoning any pretense of remaining relaxed. He stopped short of hugging her, not wanting to cause her any pain. She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer just the same. His own face was red and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

 

“You’re looking good, all things considered.” Dreiriis tactfully winked and sat down on the bed beside her.

“I might say the same about you,” she teased.

Her brother coughed.

Flushing, she dropped her arms to her sides and sunk a little deeper into her pillows.

“We haven’t officially met,” Dreiriis said and offered his hand. “I’m Dorne’s CO. She’s told me a lot about you.”

“Elara has mentioned you as well. It’s a pleasure.” Aleksei glared at Dreiriis in a way that was eerily reminiscent of his sister. He begrudgingly took his hand.

Dreiriis returned the firm handshake. “Pleasure’s mine. Are you settling in alright?”

Aleksei nodded. “Yes. Everything has gone smoothly so far. My sister’s doing, no doubt.”

He looked back to Dorne, who looked relieved. Clearly, her expectations had been far lower than the awkward exchange that had just happened.

 

“The fellow over there is Kent,” Aleksei said, gesturing over his shoulder.

The uniformed man gave no indication he’d heard them or that he cared.

“We weren’t to be allowed to see each other for some time, but when the circumstances changed...”

“The people supervising Aleksei’s case understand the situation and were willing to make an exception. They are allowing him to visit. Supervised, naturally,” Elara finished for him.

“Because otherwise it would be the perfect time to exchange proprietary information with my critically injured sister.”

Elara shot him a look.

 

“Oh, before I forget...” Dreiriis turned around to fumble with the gift and handed it to her.

“You shouldn’t have,” she said politely, taking the card from his hands first. “Aleksei, could you grab a vase for these flowers?”

 

She read it a few times to herself quietly, before setting the card on the bedside table. The room was decorated with other cards and balloons. Most were well-wishes from the Taris garrison, plus a few others from their squad. Before he had a chance to examine them any closer, Elara pulled the stuffed gizka from the bag and hugged it to her chest.

“You like it?”  
“It’s very sweet, if zoologically inaccurate,” she said. Her tone was teasing, but she said more by not letting go of it.

 

“How are you doing?” Dreiriis asked.

Aleksei answered for her. “She’s a terrible patient, always has been.”  
Elara wrinkled her nose at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. The doctors said you were trying to instruct them on how to properly administer kolto.”

“Now that sounds like the Elara I know.”

She gave both men a dangerous look and crossed her arms in a pout.

For the first time since Dreiriis arrived, Aleksei cracked a smile. “You’re impossible.”

She threw the blue gizka at him.

Before he could retaliate, Kent cleared his throat from behind them. “Two hours are almost up.”

“I hadn’t realized you’d already been here that long,” Elara said frowning.

“You two should finish catching up. I’ll come by again tomorrow,” Dreiriis promised as Elara took his hand again and squeezed it.

She nodded, gratefully. “I will be looking forward to that.”

With another charismatic wink, Dreiriis turned out of the room, only pausing long enough to hear Aleksei’s exasperated sigh of, “Well, he’s certainly something.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Back again?” The same nurse was behind the counter of the gift shop the next day. She shot Dreiriis a smile, before looking back down at the medical journal she was reading.

“I can’t just go up empty-handed,” he said in his defense, throwing a couple of different kinds of chocolate on the counter in front of her.

She nodded in agreement and rang him up in one swift motion. “How’d the gizka go over?”

“She liked it, I think.”

“She’s a lucky lady, with all these treats.”

Dreiriis rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I’m sure she’s grateful for the company,” she said, handing Dreiriis his bag with a wink. “Take care.”

“Sure thing.”

 

This time, as Dreiriis went to the ward, he felt more at ease. Most of his anxieties had disappeared after seeing Elara, even if it was just for a little bit. Knowing she was doing better was the important thing. He wasn’t sure he could live with himself otherwise.

 

When he arrived at her room, Dreiriis could hear an argument from outside. He looked inside cautiously. Elara’s arms were folded across her chest and she was frowning at a twi’lek nurse, who was taking notes on her datapad. He couldn’t help, but feel bad for the nurse. From experience, he knew she was probably fighting a losing battle.

“Fifty milligrams is too much,” she insisted. “Thirty should suffice.”

The nurse groaned. “Lieutenant Dorne, please, I’m acting on Dr. Allan’s instructions.”

Elara started to reply, but stopped when she saw Dreiriis standing in the doorway. Her face didn’t quite light up this time, though she visibly relaxed.

  
“Is everything okay here?” he asked, taking that as his cue it was okay to enter.

“She’s arguing over her dose of pain medication,” the nurse explained, wrapping her arms around the datapad.

“I know my pain tolerance, sir. The current dosage is much higher than it needs to be,” Elara said.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. “Elara, I’m sure the doc knows what they’re doing. Besides, the extra meds can’t hurt, right?”

She went to protest, but sighed instead. “Fine.”

 

Once the nurse was gone, he gave Elara a kiss on the forehead.

She gave him a tight-lipped frown in return.

“I’m just looking out for you,” he said in his own defense.

“Yes, but I am perfectly capable of making decisions about my own well-being.”

“It’s okay to let people take care of you, Elara.” Dreiriis set the chocolate next to her and her eyes lit up.

“You shouldn’t have,” she said, all traces of bitterness gone from her voice.

“I can take it back if you want.”

She wrinkled her nose at him, but couldn’t stay mad for long. “No, it’s alright.”

 

Smirking, Dreiriis hopped off the bed and pulled a chair over to her side. “So, did I make a good first impression yesterday?”

“I believe so,” Elara said, already tearing open one of the bars. “I wish there had been more time, but I don’t think Aleksei has any reason to find you objectionable.”

She broke off a piece and offered it too him, but Dreiriis shook his head. “I was on my best behavior just for you, you know.”

“You were extremely well-behaved, actually,” she pointed out.

“Do I get a prize?”

Elara laughed. “You’re impossible.”

 

“Everything’s still okay, though?”

She nodded. “Given time, my recovery should be absolute, with few if any long-term effects. Assuming everything heals well, it should be a matter of weeks before I’m back on my feet.”

“No need to rush,” he said and squeezed her hand. “Just glad you’re in one piece.”

She bit her lip and looked away. “I... yes, I am rather fortunate.”

“I’m sorry. That was a-” He stuttered. “A dumb thing to say.”

“But I am,” she said.

 

She almost died.

 

Dreiriis sat in silence, staring down at his hands. It wasn’t enough to know that she was doing better now. Not when even just thinking about what had happened left him shaking and afraid. That was nothing compared to what she must have felt, what she was feeling. The pain, the fear. She’d been through so much. And that was on him.

 

He’d seen people hurt under his command before and had lost many friends, but this was her. Most of the time, he couldn’t even say what they were, but the thought of losing her terrified him. Whatever their relationship had become, she cared about him and trusted him, for some reason. Shoving thoughts of that aside, he took a deep breath.

 

She almost died and it was his fault.

 

“I am so sorry, Elara.”  
“Dreiriis, you-”

“I let you down, damn it. If we’d moved faster of if I’d told you to get out of there sooner. Anything. I’ve tried being angry at literally everyone else, even you. Just trying to find a reason, but it always comes back to me. You-” he paused. “You deserved better from your commander and you deserved better from me.”

 

She waited until he finished before placing a firm hand on his arm. “There are always ifs in our work. I understand if you have regrets about our current engagement. I mean-” she stuttered, her entire face turning red at her choice of words. Dreiriis had never seen her so flustered.  
“No, no regrets. Never about you, or us.”

“...I appreciate hearing that.”

He lowered his voice. “How are you doing?”

“I-” she began, shifting nervously and giving his hand a squeeze. “It’s been difficult. The pain was... overwhelming at times. I’m better, now that you’re here.”

“Then I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 

They sat in silence, with Elara’s hand resting on top of his. It was comforting, just being near her. Being there for her.

He laid his head down next to her, looking up at her face. Her eyes were bleary, but she was smiling as she trailed her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for awhile, taking in each other’s presence.

Anything else that needed to be said could wait.


End file.
